Mrguda
Istinite mejdandžije Jedna od najljepših Kočićevih pripovijedaka objavljena je prvi put u njegovoj prvoj zbirci „S planine i ispod planine“, 1902. godine, ali je, prema svjedočanstvima Vase Glušca, čitana u Kočićevom bečkom krugu i bila od strane Pavla Lagarića podvrgnuta najstrožijoj kritičkoj analizi. Upravo na njoj je, kako navodi Glušac u svom tekstu „Petar Kočić i Pavle Lagarić (u banjalučkom Razvitku, 1936, br 11), neprikosnoveni autoritet Kočićevog literarnog kružoka u Beču upućivao mladog pisca u tajne pripovjedačkog zanata. Šta je sve Kočić mijenjao u tekstu svoje pripovijetke nije poznato, ali je činjenica da se rukopis te priče, a to je i jedini poznati rukopis jednog Kočićevog pripovjedačkog teksta u cjelini, ne razlikuje od onog kakav je ušao u njegovu prvu zbirku i ostao neizmijenjen i kasnije. (Fototipsko izdanje rukopisa Mrgude objavio je Muzej Bosanske krajine, 1965. g.) Ispod rukopisnog teksta stoji posveta: Mom dragom Gerasimu, i oznaka mjesta i datuma: Beč, 10. XII 1902. Posveta se odnosi na Gerasima P. Ivezića, Kočićevog školskog druga i prijatelja, koji je s njim bio i na studijama u Beču. On je pisao o prvoj Kočićevoj zbirci u Srpskoj zastavi, 1903 (pod pseudonimom 3). a i preveo je Mrgudu na nemački i objavio u podlistku Arbeiter Zeitunga, 1904, br. 89. Da Kočić nije bio zadovoljan njegovom kritikom govori njegovo pismo od 3. jula 1903 (pod brojem 32, u IV knjizi našeg izdanja). Milan Karanović i za Mrgudu tvrdi da je stvarno postojala. Zvala se, navodno, Milja i živjela je u selu Ratkovu. „Govorilo se da je svekar na nju nasrtao. Ona nije mogla od stida da se ikome potuži, nego se obesila. Zakopana je izvan groblja“. Vidi: „Pomrle ličnosti Kočićevih pripovedaka“, Politika, 1934, br. 9214) U vezi sa ovom pripovijetkom Kočić je iznio i jedno od svojih najinteresantnijih intimnih shvatanja vlastitog djela, odnosa literature prema životu i kritike prema literaturi (vidjeti o tom Kočićevo pismo Marku Caru, pisano 9. februara 1903, iz Beča) . Mrguda uprti rubine i pođe na perilo. Nešto joj se steže oko srca kad izađe s bremenom iz zgrade. Ima već nekoliko nedjelja kako se u selu samo o njezinoj materi, a još više o njoj govori. Kad minu pored Borenovića kuća, lijepo osjeti kako je rumen obli i uhvati drhtavica. Boji se vidjeće je ko, pa će što rđavo za njom reći. Ona je ljuta, vratiće mu, pa opet teško njoj. Mati joj je nemirna. Jednako trčkara od kuće do kuće. Nekad i omrkne u selu, a svijet kao svijet: svašta ispreda. Čovjek joj se žalio i popu: - Oče, molim te ko starijeg, prošćeš, ona moja biježa od mene… Bude dva, tri dana kod kuće, onda se nešto prišjeti, namaže kosu, očešlja i obuče ko da će na zbor, pa eto ti je u svijet. Nema je za nekoliko, pa se jope’ vrati. Primim je. Ko velim: moja je, bog je ne ubio! Bude malo, jope’ rep na rame, pa u mrak… Ja je solim, odijevam, obuvam i ’vamo činim joj, što’no vele, idaru, a, prošćeš… E, pa, oče i brate moj, znaš kako je: ne mere isan! Ono, ima se i pro’odati, ama s obrazom i poštenjem. - Ne krijem, ne šijem, već evo ti otvoreno pred ovom svijetlom bradom kažem: Neću te! Šta će mi stara, sakata, sipljiva i čakarasta kljusina?! - Šuti, rospijo jedna rospijska! Osman je paša jedan po jedan bio, pa je i on na Plevni iznemog’o. Ama, zar nije tako, oče Đurđu, molimo te? Taka je Mrgudina mati. Posrćući s razora na razor, Mrguda zastade više Vlajića tora. Ču razgovor. - Uvano o meni govore - pomisli u sebi i zađe za jedan lisnat grm. - Jest, drugo moja, krv! Žestoka krv je tome kriva. Mrguda poznade grlo i zadrhta. - I ja bi to rekla - ču se drugi, malo obliji ženski glas. Ama, jesi li je vid’la, sestrimim te: nema joj ni sedamnaest godina, a sise joj nabrizgale, pa tvrde ko kamen! Kad je pogledam, lijepo mi dođe krivo što sam žensko: jest, očiju mi! - Ispale ti dabogda! - prošapta zajedljivo Mrguda. - Ama, ne treba ti ništa drugo: pogledaj materešinu samo! Starija je od mene makar deset godina. Ja, jučerašnje vuzle: krezuba babetina, a ona i sad ko kakva mlada. - Neka si ti krezuba babetina, ama si i poštena žena, a ona je od kopilskog soja. U njezinom se plemenu i kopilad rađaju. Ja bi se svojom djecom, drugo, zaklela da je i Mrguda kopile. - I jesam kopile! - škripnu Mrguda zubima i klisnu pored tora na perilo. Sprti rubine, sjede i poče se izuvati. Kad se izu, zbaci sa sebe zubun, zabaci ostrag pregaču, uzgrnu košulju do iznad koljena, pa zađe u vodu i stade usprav. Pogledajte je kako je kršna i naočita! Lice smeđe, okošto, a ostala snaga salivena, jedra, puna kao u nadojena janjeta. Krupne, duboke, crne oči uvijek su joj nešto vlažne; a nos prav, mesnat, s okruglim nozdrvama, malo naviše zavinut. Usne nabubrile i uvijek crvene. Samo kad se ražljuti, zadrhću i poblijede. Osim svega tog Mrguda je, što se u narodu kaže, slatke krvi - slatke, preslatke! A kad zapjeva: "Moj se dragi na vojsku oprema" - gotovo svaka žena koja ima sina na soldačiju stane plakati. Tako je kopile znalo tu pjesmu žalobitno zapjevati. - Samo nek sam ja Miki draga, pa nek svijet govori što gođ ’oće, - prošapta ona, sagnu se, uze pratljaču s obale i stade ispirati rubine. Oko nje svukud voda, svjetlost i nepregledno, mirišljavo proljetno zelenilo. Vazduh se očistio iza kiše, pa treperi i svijetli se kao staklo. Oko bijelih, oblih nogu žubori voda i lagano protiče, a treperava se svjetlost odbija od vode i igra joj se po vlažnim obrazima i dugom, sjajnom gerdanu. Diže glavu, baci pratljaču na obalu, protegnu se, a pjesma joj se samo iz grla ote: Moj se dragi na vojsku oprema. Oči joj zasuziše, a snaga tihano zadrhta. Glas se snažno, umiljato razlijegao, prelijevao se grčinom, prkosom, razbuktalim žarom. Iza nje bućnu kamen u vodu i poprska je po bijelim bedrima. Ona se trže, poblijedi i zadrhta kao srna, a pjesma joj se sledi na blijedim, uzdrhtalim usnama. Okrenu se, a ono Mikina glava viri kroz uprskano i ovlaženo šiblje. - Mika, brate moj, bježi otalen; vidiće te svijet, pa što ću onda od sramote, jadna ti sam! - preklinje ga Mrguda i nespretno, zbunjeno spušta košulju niz gole, pune bedre. - A kad te Lujo Krstanov presreće u jeliku, ti šutiš… Ne veliš: vidiće svijet. - Moreš, Mika, govoriti šta gođ oćeš! - uzdahnu ona i iziđe na obalu. Šta će mi Lujo? Onaj švrćo! Od rđe se ne mere kruva najesti, a kad ide, klima ko kakav starac. Da je barem taki gerz ko ti, tako snažan, plećat, visok, mog’o bi čojek nešto i pomisliti, a nako… Mika, brate moj, ti se griješiš oda me. On se zatrka, preskoči preko vode i priđe joj. - Sav svijet skočio na me, pa i ti. Zar ti nije, bolan, žao? … Mika, Mika, ogriješićeš dušu! - Znam ja tvoje izvijanje, Mrguda, znam! - Šta ti ’oćeš od mene, Mika?! Krvi bi ti svoje utočila. Ja te volim, umirem za tobom, a ti… Duše bi ti dala. ’Oćeš duše?! A u čemu je duša? Je l’ u krvi? - pita Mrguda, a sva se zažarila u obrazu. - Vele da je - odgovori hladno, preko srca, Mika. Ona u trenutku istrže Mikin nož iza pripašaja i mahnu po goloj mišici. Krv šiknu, a rana se razvrati. Drhćući, trže rupčić ispod nakićene tkanice, natopi ga vrelom krvlju i baci pred Miku. - Eto ti duše! Mika, vjeruješ li mi sad - jeknu bono, a suze je obliše. Mika se okamenio, poblijedio, pa šuti. Jedva se osvijesti i priđe, te joj zavi ranu, pa je stade snažno oko struka stezati, gristi, grliti i ljubiti. - Nemoj, brate moj, ne valja se to prije vjenčanja - otima se ona malaksalo, otirući rukom ono mjesto na kom je osjećala Mikine uzdrhtale usne. Boji se, jadnica, poznaće svijet. On joj nesvjesno, nehotično zavuče ruku u nabrekla njedra, koja su u vatri gorjela kao ono modro, raspaljeno, planinsko nebo iznad njih. Mrguda se trže, vrisnu, a gerdan joj zveknu na jedrim prsima: - Joj, joj! Nemoj, oči moje, ja sam škakljiva. Njegova ruka uhvati za nešto vlažno, oblo, tvrdo kao kamen, a vruće kao živa žeravica. - Nemoj, zenico moja! - prošapta ona nježno, s dubokim uzdahom, zanese se i, iznemogla iz silnog uzbuđenja, nemoćno spusti glavu na njegovo rame. Sa Mrgudinih zažarenih obraza nestade uzavrele rumeni. U časku se preli u mrtvo, ledeno bljedilo. Od tog dana nije se više nasamo sastajala s Mikom. Bježala je od njeg’ jer se bojala svijeta; bježala je od njeg, a umirala je za njim. I jesen dođe. Miku primiše u vojsku. Moj se dragi na vojsku oprema! Bila je pošljednja noć pred polazak Mikin, burna, vjetrovita, jesenska noć. Mrguda zapreta u kući vatru, uđe u zgradu, svuče se i leže u mjesto.1 Ispod tvrdog, slamnog poglavača miriši suvo bosilje, devesmilje i crveni, uveli đulići, a pod njom se širi miris zagrijanog, planinskog sijena. Pomisli na Miku. U glavi osjeti vatru, a uz obraze joj udari vreo plamen. Obli je vruć, prevruć znoj i cijela joj snaga zadrhta pa nabreknu. Drhće i namiče na se vlasnatu, meku ponjavicu. Gori, sve gori, kao da je u vatri. Zbaci ponjavicu s oblog, zagrijanog, uzdrhtalog tijela, zavuče ruku pod mirišljavi prostirač, izvadi slamku, pa je stade griskati, nemirno se protežući. Ona griska, a ispod poglavača miriši bosilje, devesmilje i crveni, uveli đulići: - Bože moj, ’oće li doći? Izađe joj pred oči snažan, vedar, nasmijan. Ona nešto grješno pomisli i od te se pomisli strese. - Ne valja što sam pomislila! To je griješno i bogu dragom mrsko. Bože, što si me ’vaku stvorio? Što će mi ova snaga i vatra? Prokleta krvi, što me tako mučiš?! Obrnu se na drugu stranu. Kroz razmaknuta jelova brvna, koja su udarala na smolu, vidjela se mjesečina kako se rasplinula po žutom, skorenom blatu oko staja. Ona gleda i drhće, a srce strepi u silnoj, nasrtljivoj, neodoljivoj čežnji: - Bože moj, ’oće li doći? Vjetar lomi i krši grane s retka trešanja više zgrade, silno zajauče, pa sitno, oštro zacvili i zatrese zgradom. Vjetar trga i prosiplje suvo, svenulo lišće, a ona plamti, gleda i šapće: - ’Nako će se i moja mladost osušiti, uvenuti, čekajući ga dok se vrati s vojske. Ali čekaću ga. Da me car prosi za svog sina - neću! Gorjela je, drhtala je, pa je onda tiho u suzama kao malo sisanče zaspala… Na zgradi škripnuše vrata, za planine zađe mjesec, vjetar utoli i sve se utiša. Iz daljine huji rijeka. Na mlinskim lakomicama šumi voda i pada u badanj. Kroz primamljivo šumenje i slijevanje vode čuješ kao da neko šapće. Okreneš se - ne vidiš ništa. Samo čuješ kako rijeka ujednačeno huji i osjećaš kako teško diše ledena, jesenska noć. * - Lani nas ubi klja, ove godine obi grad, a dogodine nek’ nam carevina pošlje dobra desetara - pa nikad bolje sreće! - Ljudi moji, ja mlim da nas ovo treći put bije vrijeme od ove proklete ukopacije? - Kako nas neće vrijeme biti kad se kopilad rađaju, a svijet se brez božje volje vješa! - Ko se objesio? - Pa objesila se Mrguda Maletina, dabogda joj zemlja kosti izmetala! Š nje je ovaj grad pao… - Ne kuni, dijete! - viknu stari Čočorika. Grad je božja volja. Mrguda je pogriješila, krv je zanijela, ama i grijeh svoj okajala. Djeco, ne kun’te je, već recite: bog da joj dušu prosti! Napomena 1 Krevet.